


That's your son?!?!

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parent-Teacher Conferences, Teacher Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan goes in to talk to the teachers and gets more than just advice on how to help Daken succeed.<br/>Request from: Anon from Whenindoubtnerditout</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's your son?!?!

Parent Teacher conferences were an important part of raising a child and caring for their education. And honestly Logan didn't really mind going in and talking to Daken's teachers because they seemed to need Logan to influence Daken's decision on his assignments and responses to the teachers questions.  
After going and seeing Daken's Science and English teachers he was moving down the hallway looking for his other classes when he noticed a man who had been bumped causing the folder in his hand to fall and fly around the hallway. Logan continued down the hallway noticing none of the people around him helping him pick up the papers. So Logan knelt down next to the man grabbing some papers and handing them to the young gentleman in a suit. Logan noticed the perfectly aligned, glimmering smile.  
"Thanks"  
"No problem, I mean I would have thought more people would have helped." Logan stood up offering a hand to the other. The strangers hips didn't seem like those of a man but you could tell he was in the best of shape his stomach as firm as a washboard.  
His hand was grabbed and wasn't let go as it was then shook. "Scott, I'm Scott"  
Logan laughed "Logan, so what grade are your kids or kid in?" Although Logan asked this question the other would have been a teenager when his child was born to have a kid in highschool, which the other seemed to have just graduated from if he didn't have on the business suit that proved he was most likely a 25 year old.  
Scott blushes "I don't have any children, I'm the highschool math teacher."  
Logan raised an eyebrow looking at the paper that displayed Daken's classes and teachers "Mr Summers?"  
Scott nodded "You're related to one of my students?"  
Logan nodded "I'm Daken's Dad."  
Scott laughed slightly until he realized he wasn't joking. "My classroom is just down the hall." Mr. Summers walked down to the room waiting until Logan entered the room to close the door. "Daken is a very original kid, but I don't know if he's able to understand the material based off the lower understanding for previous years."  
Logan nodded "So does he need to stay after to practice more, I don't know if I'd be one to help him I'm not the best at it."  
Scott shook his head "I'm sure it'd help you both to get some practice."  
Logan nodded "When would I be able to learn how to explain and practice with him?"  
Scott sat at his desk. "I'd be able to show you how to do the lessons for the week on Sunday"  
Logan nodded "Is Friday busy for you?"  
Scott shook his head "Not particularly but if it's better for you I could make it work"  
Logan smirked "Great I'll see you Friday and then we can work on the math Sunday."  
Scott looked at him tilting his head blushing slightly. "I.....I didn't know you ment it like that." But Logan was already opening the door.


End file.
